Bubblegum 10
by Wolf1661
Summary: Nearly 3 decades into the future, a new Ben 10 is born! Daughter of Johnny Test and a combination of every living and unloving species in the universe, Benji Test has to learn self-confidence in the year of 2032 and learn humblity in the year 2047.


\- Benji Test's Point of View -

'H-Hi..! My name is Benji- Benji Test.!- Third descendant of the famous human Test Dummy Johnny Test? Welcome to the year 2037!'

'In case you aren't familiar, my father is the human Test Dummy for his older twin sisters: Susan and Mary; who are the founders and sharing CEO's of Test Tech. My Grandmother is their COO, which, why? Because, 1) who hires their Mom to be the COO of their company? And, 2) who let's their mom be COO of a company at that age? And then my Grandfather is a *complete* clean freak. Like, he'll come over to our house (out of *nowhere*) to clean the gutters of dead leaves, but it's the MIDDLE OF summer?'

'Speaking of Grandfather, he has grey hair with natural pale pink highlights at the tips and blue eyes. He has a fair complection, and likes to wear sweater vests and khakis (whatever those are). He says that he used to look exactly like Father does currently, but I don't believe him. Meanwhile, Grandmother's fashion sense is more 'in style'- business wise, at least. She also has fair skin and blue eyes, but her hair is a dark brown color. I'm pretty sure that she dyes it.'

'Then, my Aunt's' Susan and Mary have short red hair and, as well, blue eyes. Father says that their hair used to be below their waists when they were in their teens. Aunt Susan likes to wear her hair down and keep it straight, but usually pushes her bangs to the side using a star shaped hair pin. Meanwhile, Aunt Mary likes to keep her hair up and curled. She also pushes her bangs to the side, but in the opposite direction of Aunt Susan's and used a cresent moon instead. They both wear long, white labcoats and glasses, and they also have rather pale skin. But that's where the similarities end; because Aunt Susan wears a yellow shirt and blue pants, and Aunt Mary wears a purple dress and orange leggings. Then, Father has spikey golden locks with natural red highlights at the tips and fair skin. He likes to wear navey blue jackets, black shirts, and green pants. When he was 11, he had a talking dog named Dukey, but apparently he gave Dukey to some short teenager who was having family problems.'

'Next we have my older brothers. But, before we get into that, I forgot to say that my father is a "ladies man" and has been married and divorced three times with some quote unquote "alien hottie", and he's had a kid with each one. The first marriage, gave birth to my eldest brother Abbey- who is an Galvin-Human hybrid. He's got stark white locks with natural brown highlights, blue Galvin-like eyes and fair skin (like the rest of the family). But, around his neck and past his knees and elbows, his skin turns grey. He's got four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot, as well as three gills on each side of his neck. With the second marriage, came my older brother Gwen, who is an Cerebrocrustacean-Human hybrid. Like the rest of the family, he's got blue eyes and fair skin. Unlike the rest of the family, he has no irises and his skin fades to orange past his elbow and knees. He's also got this weird marking on his forehead, which is reminiscent of the head of a Cerebrocrustacean.'

'Abbey is twenty years old and likes to wear rich colored clothing, i.e deep blues, med. purple's, and bright yellow as Gwen is fifteen years old and likes to wear Earth tones, a.k.a brown, green, and blue. Then, last and least on the list, is me. I, obviously, have blue eyes (if you expected a different color- why?) but mine have the universal symbol of peace in them. However, for me, that's basically where the similarities between me and my family end. As I have tanned skin and hot pink hair that fades to a dark chocolate brown (rather than just being at the tips). I don't have a particular preference for clothing, as long as the set's color scheme is green, white, and blue. I like to have the number ten on most of my clothes as well.'

'Anyways, now that we've gotten introductions and looks out of the way, it's time to get to the important stuff: my family is MOVING! Well, more specifically, the third generation is (me and my brothers). Apparently, Father has angered his long-time arch nemesis, Bling-Bling Boy (who has recently renamed himself to be "Money-Money Man") one too many times. And, now, he's coming for Father's head. And actually has the ability to get it, this time around.'

'It's completely unfair and uncool of Father to move us, especially when I had finally made a friend back in Porkbelly! But, in the end, I can't blame him. I mean, I'm gonna try, but I know that Father's trying to look out for me... Even though I don't want him to.'

'Luckily for Father, the only thing making me tag this experience as "unfair" and "uncool" instead of "mean" and "hate" is the fact that he moved Abbey, Gwen, and myself to Bellwood- the childhood home of Ben 10,000.'

"Are you ready for your first day of school, Baby Sister?" Abbey called from the drivers seat, pulling over as we reached the educational building.

"Humph... No," I pouted from the back, wearily clutching onto my Swampblast backpack.

"Still missing Bro-Bro?" Gwen asked from the passengers seat, angling himself so he could look at me.

"'Bro-Bro'?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah, as in 'Bro-Bro Thanks'? Her best friend back in Prokbelly?"

"Ohh! You mean vehicle boy!" Abbey gasped in realization.

"Yeah!"

"He wasn't my best friend... You guys are," I spoke.

"D'aww," My big brothers cooed, looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"I don't wanna be alone!" I cried.

"Awe, Babes'sis, you're not gonna be alone." Gwen chuckled.

"Indeed," Abbey began. "It is scientifically impossible for someone as intelligent, kind, cute, and an overall outstandingly standing out character such as yourself to not gain instint popularity-"

"-Accompanied by an immense amount of friends!" Gwen finished.

"If that's so true, why wasn't it like that back home?"

"It was Porkbelly," They replied in unison.

"People were automatically immune to your prowess,"

"Due to you growing up there."

"Humph..."

"Come on!"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"..."

"You guys actually think that I'll be popular here..?"

"Indeed."

"Yes."

"Now, go. If you do not, you'll be late."

"O-Okay..! Bye-bye, Big Brothers!" I studderd, grabbing my backpack and climbing out of the hovercar.

"Have a good day!"

"See you after school!"

'I guess that another thing that makes this experience "uncool" instead of "hate", is the fact that Father had us moved about a month before school in Bellwood started, meaning that I don't have to deal with any of that "it's-the-middle-of-school-but-new-kid-anyways" awkwardness.'

Pulling my weakly schedule out of one of my pants pockets, I unfolded it and began to look around for my homeroom class number. A smile grew on my face as I realized that I had already arrived at my destination.

The door was already open, and the class was already filled with students as I hesitantly entered the doorway. With a meek wave, I caught the teachers attention.

"Ah, Ms. Benji Kylie Test, I presume?" The teacher asked, looking down at a paper on her desk. I nodded in reply.

"P-People usually just call me 'Ben'." I spoke. The lady smiled kindly.

"Well, 'Ben', feel free to take a seat next to Mr. Killjoy- he's in the middle of the second-to-last row at the back of the class."

Nodding once more, I began to make my way to where the teacher assigned me. My form bending over as I realized that everyone was staring at me. Picking up the pace ever-so-slightly, I reached my seat and hung my backpack on the back of the chair before pulling it out and sitting down.

A few minutes of silence passed before the teacher finally broke it,

"Good morning students! I am your homeroom and math teacher: Mrs. Merri. Welcome to the start of your year here at North Bellwood Elementary, and I hope that you have a very 'Merri' time! Sadly, I haven't had the time to make any plans for homeroom activities today, so, in the meantime, feel free to: draw, read, write, and slash or talk as we wait for the school day to officially start. But, if you *do* decide to talk, only do so with your desk buddy. I don't want any screaming or yelling, anytime soon."

With that, children around the class began to do some of the things that Mrs. Merri had listed. Meanwhile, I just sat there; stealing side glances of my desk buddy. This 'Killjoy' kid had dark brown skin, with various black markings across it. His eyes were white, and, instead of normal eyelashes, he had what looked like cat eyeliner, but with fur.

Worried that he would catch me staring, I focused my attention to the blank desk before me.

"'Sup Bubblegum," I heard a gruff voice sound from beside me. Looking to whence it came, I saw the Killjoy kid looking at me, his head resting on one of his hands.

"'B-Bubblegum'?" I stutteringly replied.

"Yeah, your hair reminds me of it.- Don't bother telling me your name, I don't care. I just wanted to talk because it was the least lame thing out of everything Ms. M listed.

"Oh..."

"Shy, ain't ya'?" He smirked. "Combine that with the fact that I've never seen you before, I say you're new?"

"Y-Yeah,"

"Heh, here, have a stick, Bubblegum," the kid handed me a bubblegum stick, wrapped in silver. There was a green symbol on the back.

"Heat Arms," I noted one of Ben 10,000's aliens.

"Yeah, I'm a fan, too," Killjoy smirked as I unwrapped the stick, revealing light pink sugary goodness. "Anyways, my name's Ragé," He finally introduced himself as I put the bubblegum in my mouth. It was spicy.

Ragé continued to talk, turning around in his chair and placing his hands behind his head as he mentioned something about being held back a year. Eager for a new friend, I listened. Though, I found it a bit difficult as a wave of pain washed over me. Pain so bad that I near instantly bent over screaming.

\- Author's Point of View -

Ragé instantly cut himself off as other students looked over to Benji, and teachers that were out in the hall ran inside to investigate. Fear was soon written upon everyone faces as the sickening sound of bones cracking emerged from the tanned girl.

Benji's hands, forearms, feet, calves, neck, and head, soon were all painted a bright red as her height and size began to grow. A matching pair of arms soon grew out of her mid-torso as her hair also grew in length, becoming a shade of oak brown. Her blue irises turned green as they split into two; each holding the universal symbol of peace.

"Oh My Celestialsapien!" Mrs. Merri gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"Whoa!"

"Is she alright?!"

"Cool!"

"Bubblegum!" Ragé cried. "Bubblegum gives you *powers*?!"

~ Five Years Later ~

'*That* was five years ago. 'Sup, future Benji here- better known as the famous inter-galactic superhero: Ben 10! And, welcome, to the year 2042!'

'Not much has changed over the past five years: Daddy's got grey in his hair now (so have Aunt's' Susan and Mary). Grandma finally retired, and Grandpa doesn't randomly bust into our house anymore. Abbey and Gwen now run a new division of Test Tech that can be found in Bellwood, Abbey handling the "tech" and Gwen handling the "test". And, not much has happened, either: I've gone back in time, for. in time, been personally taught by *the* Ben 10K *himself*, and got my own "Team Ben"!'

'Team Ben consists of: myself (obviously), the leader (obviously x2), my Second in Command/best friend: Ragé Killjoy- who turned out to be an Appoplexian-Human hybrid-, my older brothers Abbey and Gwen, and my other best friend (second to Ragé, of course): Ken Tennyson-Green. Apparently he looks like 10K did when he was a teen.'

'Over the years, I've picked up my own slew of criminal enimies (plus normal enimies), and have even managed to snag some away from 10K, too! On the same topic, he and Daddy sometimes tag along on missions! And, speaking of missions, Daddy managed to anger Uncle Eugene for the ten-thousandth time, and got kidnapped by him. Again. Thus, Team Ben and I are heading down to the Bermuda Triangle; which is where Uncle Eugene lives now.'

"Yo, B-Team! Were here~!" Thing Two sung through the comms.

"Get ready for the drop." Thing One stated shortly after.

Getting up, Ragé, Ken, and I, all made our way over to the hanger. Ken hit his Omnitrix as me and Ragé chewed on some bubblegum. In a green flash, Ken was his version of his father's 'Kickin Hawk' as the sound bones cracking came from me and my best friend. Ragé turned into a pure-breed Appoplexian as I turned into my Petrosapians form: Petralline.

I winced at the pain of growing in height and pain of my body hardening as the hanger started to drop. After about a minute, the pain went away and the hanger was open. Taking the lead, I jumped down. Ken and Ragé followed soon after.

The three of us cheered as we free fell to -what most would think- our deaths. We spun, and flipped, and did various tricks that made the others laugh until we became level with one of the larger mountains on Uncle Eugene's island.

Gaining focus, I used my powers to create a diamond slide for our descendant. It took about ten minutes to clear the mountain, and a full twenty minutes to lose momentum. When we finally slowed down enough, I jumped off, not caring that Ken and Ragé went flying into a tree.

'Eh, they'll be fine.' I shrugged.

"Alright!" I cheered, spitting out my gum and turning back into my default form.

"Awhh!" Ken and Ragé groaned, making me turn back to them with a smile on my face despite the slight pain.

"Where do you two think Uncle Eugene is keeping Daddy?" I asked them.

"Well," Ken spoke, getting up and timing out. "He's probably being held in that giant fake volcano made out of pure gold," He pointed to the other side of the island.

"Yeah. Probably." I responded, immediately started walking in the direction of it.

"How'd your Uncle even *get* enough gold to build a fake volcano?" Ragé asked, jogging to catch up with me before spitting out his own gum.

"And why build a |fake| volcano out of |pure| gold? Wouldn't it be cheaper to just build a normal-looking volcano out of normal materials?" Ken asked as Ragé's bones cracked.

"It would,"

"And more efficient," Ragé tsk'ed.

"/Beta Bird to Alpha Dog. What's your status?/" Abbey's voice rang through our comms.

"Alpha Dog responding. Hunting in the neck of the woods." I replied.

"/Visual on the cave?/" Gwen asked.

"Affirmative. Estimated time of arrival in o-two-hundred hours." Ragé spoke.

~ Five Years Earlier ~

"Hm, interesting..." Abbey hummed from the other side of his laboratory.

"What?" I curiously responded, fidgeting in my chair.

"It would appear as though, where Aunt's' Susan and Mary have constantly failed, I have finally succeeded." Abbey boasted as he made is way over to me.

"..."

"What?" I repeated.

"I've found the reason why the species of your alien half has always changed; everyone has believed that you're mother was of one species, not a hybrid herself. Thus, everyone assumed that you were half Human, half something else. Not, part human, part something else, part something else, etc. etc. No one expected you to be of multiple species." Abbey responded, going into detail on his thoery.

"So... What species hybrid am I?"

"Well, Human, obviously, but to name a few of the others: Pyronitean, Crabdozean, Petrosapien, Crystalsapien, Celestialsapien, Galvin, Cerebrocrustacean, Appoplexian-"

"So, basically everything that's come up before?" I cut him off. Quickly apologising when I realized that I did.

"It's alright. And, yes. And it seems as though bubblegum-" Abbey's laboratory door slamming open cut him off. The overprotective voice of Gwen screaming his name out in rage sounding a few seconds after.

~ Five Years Later ~

"Alpha Dog to Beta Bird. Approaching the cave now." I spoke into my comm in my Arburian Pelarota form that I called 'Charge'. Ragé was back in his pure-breed Appoplexian form and Ken was in his version of Shocksquatch.

"Warm the Rustbucket and freeze the holding cells," Ragé spoke after me.

"/Beta Bird responding to Alpha Dog. Howling at the moon./" Gwen responded.

Nodding to the boys, they walked ahead of me and kicked open the front doors, I then jumped in front of them, using my arms to cover any unexpected fire. Which turned out to be a good move, as Uncle Eugene's robot minions -Miss X and Miss Z- instantly began shooting at us. However, a large, mutated wolf tackling Ragé, was not expected.

"Ragé!" Me and Ken exclaimed, before splitting up and hiding behind some pillars to get some cover from Uncle Eugene's robo-minions.

"Arggh!" Ragé yelled. "You listen to me, you weirdly oversized wolf!- That was probably mutated by Dr. Animo!- Arch nemesis of Ben 10,000!- No one tackles Ragé and tries to bite his face of! NO ONE!" Me and Ken sighed in relief; Ragé was okay.

Focusing our attention back onto the fight, we noticed how the gunfire disappeared. Ken mouthed to me how it suddenly got too quite. I mouthed an 'I know' back to him. Then, suddenly, multiple strings of what seemed like endless beeping sounded, making our eyes widen at the all-to-familiar noise.

Jumping into action, Ken leaped out and shot at several bombs with enough electricity to immediately disable them. I came out soon after, going into a roll and purposely running into the rest of the bombs. The explosives went off on impact, but the shell around my form damped the blows enough for me to take them without cause of serious damage.

I then continued to ram straight into Miss X and Miss Z, busting off some of their metal panneling as I continued moving; managing to get myself up off the ground just as Ken sent shockwaves of electricity through it- frying the robo-minions exposed wiring- and making them shut down.

Landing with an 'oof!', I unrolled and picked myself up - shaking off the impact as Ken ran over to me to check if I was alright. I responded with a 'yes' just as we heard Ragé letting out a ferosious roar. We snapped our heads in the direction of it, just to see Ragé walking towards us with the wolf along his side. Both were limping and had fried fur, and the wolf had it's tail between it's legs.

"Tamed 'er." Ragé stated gruffly.

"Huh, looks like we got a new member for Team Ben," Ken hummed before timing out. "Aww," He pouted.

"'Er'? Ugh, finally! Another girl!" I groaned in relief, bracing myself as I spit out my gum.

"You best not steal her from Ragé, Shorty," The Appoplexian warned as the dog barked in reply, it's tail hesitantly untucking itself.

~ Five Years Earlier ~

"/Her powers are activated by *gum*?" My Aunt's' Susan and Mary spoke in unison over the monitor.

"Indeed."

"Yes."

My brothers replied.

"/Alright,/" My father spoke. "/It's official: Baby Girl is the coolest Test *ever*!/"

"Does that mean that we get to come home?!" I asked excitedly.

"/No./" All three siblings of the second generation spoke.

"W-Wha..?" I was shocked!

"/Sadly, Eugene still opposes a large threat to Johnny,/" Aunt Susan started.

"/And you just got your powers! Plus, we have no idea how to control them,/" Aunt Mary said.

"/Sorry, Baby Girl, but until I either take down Money-Money, or you learn how to activate *and control* your powers, your staying |right there| in Bellwood./" Father finished.

Without responding I looked down, silently attempting to blink away a barrage of oncoming tears.

"Didn't you *just* say that she was the coolest one out of all of us, Dad?" Gwen asked with crossed arms, an aggressive tone underlying his voice.

Abbey whacked him on the side of the head.

"Yes, cool, *not* powerful," Abbey answered for Father. He then looked down at me, "Apologies, Baby Sis."

~ Five Years Later ~

Kicking open the final door in my Vaxasaurian form that I had named 'Dina', Ken (in his Stinkfly form) and Ragé (still as Ragé) followed me soon after. Looking around I found Daddy, tied up and being held upside down over a giant pit of lava. Uncle Eugene could be found on a floating platform not far away from him, wearing a black jacket and pants, as well as a white shirt. Meanwhile, Dr. Animo was drawing blood from Daddy. He had a human head inside of a glass tank atop a white app body. His brain was showing, as well. Daddy was wearing a blue jacket with the collar undone he had a pair of green army pants on and his fiery locks were comed back.

"Ah, greetings, Benji Test," Uncle Eugene spoke. "Here to save your father, no doubt. And I see that you've brought friends! Smart girl, knowing that you couldn't take on your precious Uncle Money-Money Man on your own... And I see that you have tamed Doctor Animo's 'untamable' wolf as well.!"

"Traitorous mutt!" The doctor growled.

"Sorry, Doc. 'Mo!-" Ragé responded. "-But dogs *always* listen to the alpha!- No matter what species he or she is!- And *Ragé* is! That! Alpha!"

"Tone it down, Rag'." Ken said.

"Don't tell Ragé what to do, Ken Tennyson-Green!" I sighed.

"Daddy, what is Doc. 'Mo doing to you?" I asked him.

"He's stealing my genetically modi-"

"-I'm stealing his genetically modified DNA, so I can create an army of shape shifting animal, so I am finally able to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Dr. Animo ranted evilly.

"And *I* get ten percent of the cut! And your Aunt Mary's hand in marriage!" Tripple M gloated.

"When'd he switch aunts?" Ken asked me.

"When they did a twin swap a few years back. Uncle Eugene eventually realized, and switched. You were sick." I answered.

"It's 'Uncle Money-Money Man'!" Uncle Eugene yelled.

"Get a life!" My team, along with Daddy, yelled back.

"It's seriously *not that hard*!" Daddy finished.

"Enough talk!" Doc. 'Mo bellowed. "I still need time to raise my army... Eugene! It's time to go."

"No!" Uncle Eugene screamed. "This ends today.!"

"You're right," I spoke. "It does end today. Daddy?"

With a nod, Johnny then shape shifted into a Crabdozer- breaking his bindings and falling into the lava below; where his stone-covered body protected him.

"He can shape shift into aliens as well?!" Doc. 'Mo yelled out in shocked. Ken then shot the DNA sample out of his hand, causing him to cry out for it.

\- Author's Point of View -

As the sample fell into the lava (where it was immediately destroyed), the group broke off. Ragé jumped into Benji's hand, who then tossed him at Eugene before dealing with the robo-minions and mutated animals that the duo of evil geniuses summoned alongside Ken. Meanwhile, Ragé's pet mutant wolf ran along the path that lead to Animo.

\- Ragé's Point of View -

After flying through the air for a few seconds, Ragé began to lose air?! And as Ragé's momentum began to disappear, he was barely able to grab onto Shorty's uncle's platform. Giving Ragé newfound momentum.

Using this momentum, Ragé used it to swing himself forward and hooked his foot on to the other side of the platform. He then continued to swing and kicked himself up into the air. Ragé nearly flew over the platform, which angered him! So, he instinctively kicked (Ragé turned out to be close enough to the wall (good idea, wall)), and flew back towards it.

Ragé broke his landing with a roll (allowing him to miss several shots from Eugene (stupid shots (even stupider Eugene (Ragé got even more angry)))), before hastily pushed himself up with his hands and kicking Eugene in his face before finally stopping himself when Eugene's face made contact with the floor. Ragé had done a good job in knocking the middle-aged man out.

Stepping off the man's face, Ragé picked up the elder man and threw

\- Author's Point of View -

Meanwhile, the mutated wolf had finally reached Animo. During the time of travel, Dr. Animo had tried multiple times to get the beast back under his control. And as the wolf approached at a fast pace, the doctor tried one last time to gain back control. But, alas, it all proved to be of no avail as his control over the other mutant animals was cut via the wolf's bite.

~ Five Years Earlier ~

\- Benji Test's Point of View -

Sighing nervously, my form shook as I made my way through the schoolyard. My head was pointed downward, trying to ignore the stares of staff and students.

"Yo! Bubblegum!" I heard Ragé call. Looking to where it came, I saw to stark-eyed boy jogging toward me.

"Eh?" I meekly let out.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah... Why are you worried about me?" I asked, shocked that he would talk to me after what happened yesterday.

"Because I gave you a stick of bubble gum and you start screaming Xenocite murder while painfully shifting into a Tetramandian hybrid!" Ragé worriedly replied. "That's scary to an eleven-year-old!" He started to walk and I followed.

"O-Oh- don't worry about me! It was just my powers kicking in..."

"Powers don't kick in that painfully!" Ragé yelled, causing me to flinch. Ragé then sighed. "S-Sorry, it's just... Some of the other kids are planning on picking on you later. And someone as cut- I mean, someone as inno- someone like you doesn't deserve that. So I'm gonna protect you, okay?"

"..." I didn't respond.

"Okay?" He repeated.

"O-Okay..."

~ Five Years Later ~

"I swear to you, Ben Test, that I will have your head for this!" Doc. 'Mo threatened as Ken and I dragged him to one of the containment cells in the Rustbucket. "When I am through with you, you will know the *true* meaning of the word 'suffering'! I will-" Gwen knocked the mad doctor out with a surge of electricity.

"Ugh, I thought that he was *never* gonna shut up!" I groaned in relief, spitting out my gum and groaning at the pain of shrinking abdominally.

"You and me both!" Ken groaned, then timing out.

"You're welcome," Gwen spoke with a smirk as he locked the cell shut after we exited. I shared a smile of my own before the three of us headed back toward the cockpit.

"So, what'cha going to name the dog?" I heard Abbey asking Ragé.

"'Lupus'." Ragé responded in his hybrid form.

"'Lupus'?" I asked, walking up to them.

"It's the Latin word for wolf."

"I like it." Daddy hummed.

"Me, two!" Me and Ken spoke in unison, eliciting chuckles from both each other and the group.

"I third?" Gwen stated questioningly, not knowing his position.

"I fourth." Abbey spoke.

"'Go Team Ben'?" I asked, doing the hand sign for the universal symbol of peace. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Go Team Ben!" We all shouted together, raising our fists into the air in celebration.

"Ready?" Professor Paradox asked the rose-gold clad brunette.

"When am I not, Prof.?" The girl responded, looking down at the freshly-set chess board.

* Fun Facts A/N! *

1\. The official chapter has 18.5 pages, 4734 words, 26377 characters including spaces, and 21720 characters excluding spaces.

1.2. The chapter in it's entirety is 19.5 pages, 4931 words, 27564 characters including spaces, and 22722 characters excluding spaces.

2\. The 'h' in Bro-Bro Thanks last name is silent.

3\. When Benji shifts out of any forms with extra limbs are attachments, they turn grey (reminist of Izuku Midoriya's broken limbs) before falling off and disintegrating soon after disattachment.

4\. 2042 Gwen looks almost exactly like 2037 Abbey.

5\. Benji's powers are triggered by various brands of Ben 10,000's bubblegum.

6\. On a trip back in time, to before OV, 2037 Team Ben met and befriended Kevin, where he later gave them the Rustbucket (jet ver.).

7\. Some of Benji's shape shifting abilities come from Johnny.

8\. Ragé only thinks in the third person when he is in his pure-breed Appoplexian form.

9\. Gwen's electricity powers emerge from the markings on his forehead

10\. The universal symbol of peace's handsign version is shown by placing your hands and arms perpendicular to eachother (facing inward) but pointing your hands straight in the opposite direction.


End file.
